Many medical conditions are treated by applying heat to necrose or shrink tissue. A surgical probe is generally used to apply heating energy to the target tissue. However, in many cases energy is also applied to non-targeted tissue. This energy is not only wasted, it may also damage tissue while providing no therapeutic benefit.